In Another District
by ThePatroller55
Summary: Currently being reworked and rewritten, thanks for the 7 reviews, 3 faves, 5 follows and overall 1,543 views that have inspired me to- *cough cough*- whatever, I'm just going to rewrite this in a better way.
1. Volume 1: Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Enough about the lives of the Otoshi-gami and his Baka-akuma, let's switch our focus with another Runaway Spirit Squad pair in _Another District_ outside of Otoshi-gami's jurisdiction!

* * *

My name is Akihiro Chisaragi, I live by myself in an average Japanese suburban house in Aibi City, a city below the borders of Maijima and Narusawa, living a normal Otaku's lifestyle, though I'm not that much of an otaku, it's just a hobby/pastime. Anyway, the point was I was pretty normal by otaku .standards, and I was almost-not normal by _'normal_ _'_ standards/

But that all changed on the day I was using my PFP while walking down the park.  
'You have one new message!'  
"Huh?" I muttered. I never get messages, unless it's from our class rep or somebody else...

Sent by: Dokorou Skull

'I heard you capture girls as a pastime, so do you want to accept this challenge?'  
If you do, click reply.

What a familiar letter… I went to my PFP's storage where my anime was kept.  
 _Kami Nomi zo Shiru Sekai-Episode 1  
_ I watched it carefully from the part where Keima gets a letter from hell.

"Nah, this can't be real." This is probably some spam where the _reply_ button will send me to an ero-site.  
But how did they know I capture girls for a pastime?

Click!(Out of curiosity)… … "Nothing? What a piece of…!"

BANG!

"Thanks for accepting the letter!" said a voice.  
In front of me was a blonde-haired tan-skinned girl wearing my school's girls uniform  
"W-w-who are you?" I asked. "My name is Sylvia Lumiana Imperiane." She said. "Should I put a –chan on the end?" I asked jokingly, "BAKA!" she hit me with her hagoromo. "So the hagoromo was real?"  
I asked Sylvia, "Say, does that Sensor on your hair go ' _Dorodoro'_ when loose souls are nearby?"

A confused demon asked me "H-How did you know?!"  
I showed her my tablet. "This is one of earth's finest anime, _The_ -! _"_ " _World God Only Knows_? I mean it's a good show but, do you have the manga?!" She said and asked me. _Huh?_ I thought "You're an Otaku?"  
"Huh? NOOOOO!" She screamed "BAKA! BAKA! SHINE!" I got hit multiple times with the raiment.  
"Ow." I said "I'm going home. This is a waste of my time." As I walked back to my house Sylvia was following me. "What do you want?" I asked her. "I'm going home with you." "Huh?"  
"W-What do you mean?" I asked

"I'm your twin"

…  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

(At Akihiro's house)

"I'm home…" I said.

When we finally arrived at my room, I asked Sylvia the important question.  
"What's your blood type?"  
"What?" Sylvia was confused at the question.  
"I think it was O-type…"  
"DAMN YOU WORLD!"  
My blood type was O, hers was O, not even a medical test could rid me of her!  
"Anyway, where are you sleeping? It would be very suspicious that you don't have your own room." I asked her "I'm sleeping here, in your room"  
"So sleep then, I'll go watch some anime first." I said. For someone who got forced into this situation I'm actually pretty calm.  
After re-watching the entire anime I'm still confused whether I'm supposed to fill up gaps in the heart with love. If I could have chosen an anime to become real, it wouldn't have been this one.  
I sat down on the bed. "Should I sleep on the floor?" I said to myself, If Sylvia's sleeping on the bed where should I… My thoughts got interrupted by Sylvia pulling me down.  
"Wha-wha-what?!"  
"Onii-chan…" she seemed to be muttering  
"What are you doing?" I slapped her hand away.  
"W-What?! Huh?" She woke up.

SMACK!  
Her Hagoromo smacked me towards the wall.  
"BAKA! BAKA ANIKI! What were you doing to me?!" she said.  
"You are not related to me." I stated.

"So you were planning to… HENTAI!" Tsundere types just love to jump to conclusions don't they?  
"You were pulling me down while saying '~Onii-chan~'!"  
"KYAH! DIE! DIE! DIE!"  
And that is how I got knocked out by a demon.

* * *

A/N: I noticed people tend to screw the entire story because of a horrible first chapter. but still, as of May 8, I am working on more chapters. Please bear with the crappy first chapter.

EDIT: After five months I now have tied up that loose end with absolutely ZERO percent plot/character development: Akihiro's mom. I mean, she's absolutely just an undescribed shadow in the first chapter and briefly mentioned in the second chapter and just simply vanishes. Phew. Am I glad to have done that? Maybe not. But still, having his mom there will just hinder plot development.


	2. Volume 1: Osananajimi

Chapter 2- Let's meet some of Akihiro's Childhood Friends

I woke up in the morning to find myself on the floor, Seems like that Sylvia knocked me out completely. As I walked down the stairs I noticed something extraordinary. The delicious smell of food. Normally I cook my own food during the morning, but today it seems as though someone prepared some omurice and some katsu.  
"Looks appetizing, doesn't it?" said Sylvia, who was sitting at the table.  
"You prepared all this?" I asked.  
"Sit down, Nii-chan." Sylvia said "I can call you _Nii-chan_ right?"  
"Yeah, sure, but where did you learn to make all this?" I thought that this devil from hell would serve mean crappy live fish and stuff like that.  
I ate some of the omurice.  
"This omurice is delicious!" I exclaimed  
"I learned it from anime." Sylvia was smiling. I had only one thing to ask her, "What happened to your tsundere attitude?"  
"I outgrew it." She said, "All I want to be is to be your sister." I can live with this. "Eat up; we should go capture Runaway Spirits today." Sylvia said cheerfully "Sure, Sylvia."

(Going to school)

"Akihiro!" said my two childhood friends, Keiichi Nishimura and Kizune Itsumi, who were catching up to me and Sylvia.  
"Huh? Who's this?" said Kizune "A girlfriend?"  
"My twin imouto." I said figuring their memories were modified.  
"She looks like Kirino from _OreImo_." Said Keiichi, "Seriously who is she?" I have to explain  
"She's a demon from hell, part of the loose-"Sylvia blocked my mouth with her hagoromo "Shut up."  
"Hell? Loose Souls? Akuma?" said Keiichi, "You mean this girl in front of us is a representative of hell sent to capture escaped souls of evil people and was chosen as Akihiro's partner. And if you two fail you both will be decapitated by collars on your necks that we, your childhood friends, can't see because we're not associated with even though we can already clearly see the celestial robe and the way it's blocking your mouth." Nice going Keiichi, you just explained the main point of the first chapter.  
"But there's no way that's true, right?" said Kizune with a wink. "Its okay, the secret's safe." Said Keiichi "Just watch this." "What do you mean?" asked Sylvia

"EVERYBODY! THIS BLONDE GIRL IS A DEMON FROM HELL!" Keiichi screamed out to the campus grounds using his ' _Animegaphone 3500'_  
WHACK!  
"BAKA!" Keiichi suffered from a hagoromo hit.  
"Shut up! Tsk, stupid _Otaku_ "  
"What the heck?!"  
"Who on earth cares?"  
"It's okay Sylvia, nobody really takes us seriously." I said, finally able to take of the hagoromo tape right before entering the classroom.  
"Akihiro! See you at the clubroom." Said Kizune "Let Akuma-chan join!"  
As Kizune walked off dragging an unconscious Keiichi and depositing him at his classroom,  
I walked in ahead of Sylvia, who was going to be introduced today.

(Sylvia's POV)

"This is your new classmate, Sylvia Chisaragi."  
"Nice to meet you everybody, I'm Akihiro's twin." I said, at that point a ton of students asked me questions such as:  
"He had a twin?" said a girl with short pink hair and glasses, to which I replied "Yes…"  
"Is Sylvia a nickname?" said a girl with red hair tied up in a ponytail, I muttered "You would be tongue-tied if you knew my real one."  
"Do you like burgers?" said a guy with blonde hair and glasses wearing a bomber jacket. "No I don't." I told him.

As I sat down on my seat next to a girl playing games named Keira Katsumagi and a girl reading books named Hana Akizuki. My new class, Class 2-D is a very lively one, though I should keep a lookout for…

 _ **DORODORODORODORODORODORODORODORODORO!**_

The Sensor! A girl entered the classroom. "I'm sorry I'm late!" She said, though no one noticed her "Ahaha…" and went to her seat. I looked at Nii-chan. "What?" He asked me "Beside you." I pointed towards the girl on the chair beside him. He just slumped down and stared out the window.  
"Sigh, I wish he had more motivation." I said.

(Akihiro's POV)

Towards the clubroom! What started out as a small clubroom was upgraded into an average sized clubroom thanks to our club's victory in a quiz bee. And thanks to our large budget, we have shelves of Anime, Manga, Light Novels and Games.

To the students, we are known as the _OTAKU KENKYUUKAI!_ (Otaku Society)

"Oh, Akihiro, you're here!" Said Keiichi, "Where's your buddy?"  
"She's right here." I pushed an invisible Sylvia towards a can of paint that we were going to use for the upcoming festival  
"Oh there she is." Said Kizune, as Sylvia had been doused with a ton of gold paint.  
"Let me get an SLR!" said Keiichi with his glasses flaring. Sylvia tried to blow the paint off with her hagoromo but it just made the paint dry.  
"Help me, I can't move well… Nii-chan…" Sylvia was struggling to get up, "Let me help you." said Kizune but when she tried to help she slipped and tipped the can of silver paint.  
"WHOA! Girl on girl ASFR scenes in real life!" Keiichi shouted out and started auto-firing the SLR's.  
WHACK! Keiichi, for the second time today, was knocked down by the hagoromo.

(A little while later…)

"Haru Haruna (16), Class 2-D, has grades above average and physical strength below average." Sylvia was saying.  
"Oh, she's in Akihiro's class?" said Kizune, "I didn't know." I said  
"She sits right beside you." Sylvia piped up. "Really? I know that chair's almost always empty."  
"Do loose souls actually grant you powers?" Said Kizune.  
"If so, here's the plan." Said Keiichi, who we thought was unconscious, "If it goes as planned that loose soul will come out."  
"Okay let's hear it." Said Kizune.  
 _"Whisper, whisper, blah blah…"_

* * *

A/N: Keira Katsumagi: Guess who I based her off. Reference to my earlier work.  
ASFR: Girls turned into statues, a random fetish on the net  
OreImo: Ore no Imouto- I suggest you watch it.

EDIT: fixed minor mistakes and continuity errors.


	3. Volume 1: Haru Haruna, Flag 1

Chapter 3 – Route 1.0: Haru Haruna.

Haru Haruna was sitting on her chair. Huh, she did sit right next to me.  
"I should put my bag here." I said, feigning ignorance,  
"Hey! I'm sitting here!" said Haru  
"Oh my bad." I apologized, "I…"  
"CHISARAGI!" The teacher had noticed me talking. "Why are you talking to yourself?!"  
I was scolded on, and when I looked beside me, Haru had disappeared.  
I looked at Sylvia, she had understood and turned invisible while using replacing herself with a hagoromo doll.

"SENSEI! MY STOMACH IS ACHING!" I shouted, with Sensei replying, "GET OUT!"

I found Sylvia on the rooftop. "She's on the bench." She told me.

"Haru!" I shouted

Haru's POV

"Chisaragi?!" I said. Can he see me? He's the first one who actually acknowledges me by my first name!

"Where are you?" He seems to be looking for me.  
"Over here!" I shouted.  
"Haru?" said Chisaragi. "Why are you invisible?"  
Actually, even I don't know why. I was never noticed, I was always normal, always in the background.  
"I don't know!" I shouted.  
"Then why don't you do anything about it?"  
I don't have any club activities, I don't have any hobbies and I'm horrible at sports.  
"I-I can't be anything but average!" I told him  
"You can be more than average." He said. He was standing right in front of me. "You're not invisible anymore. Stop thinking that you're less than special! You still have a bright future ahead!"

"Chisaragi…" "It's okay. I'll lead you towards your future." And with that, my first kiss was stolen by Akihiro Chisaragi

Up above, Sylvia caught the runaway spirit that had flown out. "Loose Soul in custody!"

(Later at the clubroom…)

"I can't believe that it worked." Said Keiichi, "Now let's just wait for the next loose soul to show up."  
"How did it feel?" asked Kizune, "Your first kiss?"  
"I-I don't know how to explain it…" I told them, The feeling was weird.  
"I wonder how Haruna-san had changed." said Sylvia who was sitting on the sofa.

Two knocks came from the door. "Hello?" said a voice from outside.

"I'll get it." I told the others. When I opened the door, the most surprising person was standing there.  
"H-H-HARUNA-SAN!" The girl I kissed a while ago was standing there.  
"Oh! You're in my class, right?" she said, "Chisaragi, right?"  
"Umm, yes?" I managed to say, before I looked away due to my face becoming red.

"Anyway, who's the club president?" asked Haru "I just wanted to ask if I could join."  
"There is no _Kaicho"._ Said Keiichi with a smile, "We don't have a leader."  
"But I think you could ask Akihiro…" said Kizune with a large grin,  
"Nii-chan, can you help Haru-san out?" Sylvia was looking at me with a larger grin.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes, y-you c-c-could j-join." I managed to say. "What's up with the grinning?"  
Haru chuckled "This is a very funny club, thanks for the offer!"

And with that, the Otaku Society gained one new member.

* * *

A/N Yes, I managed to do all of this (until chapter 5) in 3 days. Excluding brainstorming while in the shower. (Idea conceived while taking a bath.)  
For those who are wondering, Haru has shoulder-length hair.


	4. Volume 1: Hunting Break I

Chapter 4- Hunting Break I

"I'm Sylvia Chisaragi." Said the girl with the cool floating garment around her.  
"My name is Kizune Itsumi, Nice to meet you." Said the long haired girl with glasses.  
"I-I-I'm A-Akihi-!" Chisaragi was saying until the boy with glasses slapped his back "Keiichi Nishimura, I think you've already been acquainted with Akihiro here."

I looked at everyone; they seemed like a really fun cast.  
"Oh yeah! I haven't been properly introduced yet, I'm Haru Haruna." I told them "I wanted to join because I suddenly got hooked on this anime called _Stardust Witch Meruru._ "

It seems as though this is the first club I've joined, I asked them what we were going to do today.  
"We just do what we normally do, watch a few episodes of anime, read a few volumes of manga and light novels, play galge, we are the _Otaku Kenkyuukai_ for crying out loud." Said Keiichi,  
"Oh, and about _Meruru_ I have the entire series on DVD and Blu-Ray over here."

I took the discs and sat down near Chisaragi. "Umm, what do you want?" he asked me "Nothing…" I told him as I inserted a disc into a PC. "Can I call you Akihiro? Chisaragi-san feels a bit weird." I asked him  
"R-Really? I don't remember doing anything to trigger this development…" He said, not taking his eyes of his console. "I've been wondering for a while and… well…" I told him about my suspicion, "Do you have a crush on me?" "No I don't" said Chisaragi looking at me with such intensity that I could have been so embarrassed to even ask him again. "Yeah, must've been the wrong guy." My suspicions were wrong. And so, I quietly enjoyed watching _Meruru_ in my first day of being a member of the _Otaku Kenkyuukai_.

* * *

A/N- _Stardust Witch Meruru_ : Reference to OreImo  
I have more planned for Haru and Kizune.  
Bonus pages are next! Including Character Files and _Haru After_


	5. Volume 1: Bonus Pages

Chapter 5- Volume 1 Bonus Pages

Character File:

Chisaragi Akihiro

Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Brown  
Blood Type: O  
Likes: Games, Anime and Sylvia's deredere side.  
Dislikes: Coffee, Otaku-haters and Sylvia's tsuntsun side.  
Pronoun used for self: _Ore_  
Should-be Seiyuu: Hiro Shimono  
Recent Troubles: "I just don't know which game to play next!"  
Character Notes: I wanted Akihiro to be more of a character that could be compared with Keima in a way, but also easily differentiated. The Dating Sim skill could be a comparable trait while his being more social with other people (childhood friends) the differentiation.

Sylvia Lumiana Imperiane

Hair Color: Light-brown (borderline blonde)  
Eye Color: Purple  
Blood Type: O  
Likes: Anime, Human food and 'That useless _siscon_ '.  
Dislikes: Manga, Wasabi and 'That useless Keiichi'.  
Pronoun used for self: _Atashi_  
Recent Troubles: "I can't read kanji, so I don't know how TWGOK will end in the manga."  
Should-be Seiyuu: Ayana Taketatsu  
Character Notes: As stated by Keiichi in Chapter 2, Sylvia-chan really is based off on Kirino from _Ore No Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai._ But still, the addition of adding the darker skin tone and being a fake twin sister just makes it all better.

Keiichi Nishimura

Hair Color: Light brown  
Eye Color: Green  
Blood Type: A  
Likes: ASFR, everything Otaku and getting hit by the hagoromo.  
Dislikes: Kizune's rages, missing limited edition releases and Kizune's cooking.  
Recent Troubles: "With the rate I continuously get pummeled with Sylvia's hagoromo, I wonder if my brain is still intact…"  
Pronoun used for self: _Boku_  
Should-be Seiyuu: Jun Fukushima  
Character Notes: Keiichi was a character who was a crazy combination of Akihisa Yoshii's ( _Baka to Test to Shokanjuu)_ perversion and idiocy, Saori's ( _OreImo_ ) Otaku-ness and Keima's smartness.

Kizune Itsumi

Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Blue  
Blood Type: AB  
Likes: Cooking, acting like a mother towards the _Otaku Kenkyuukai_ and manga  
Dislikes: Her own cooking, waiting for late-night anime and Yaoi-themed manga  
Recent Troubles: "Because I can flip through manga fast, I sometimes get distracted with activities."  
Pronoun used for self: _Watashi_  
Should-be Seiyuu: Emiri Kato  
Character Notes: I was thinking more of Manami Tamura mixed with Mizuki Himeji and Kuroneko, but in the end, her Kuroneko aspect wasn't implemented. Now all you guys have to wait for is a spin-off chapter starring Keiichi and Kizune!

Haru Haruna (Conquest Target #1)

Hair Color: Brown  
Eye Color: Pink  
Blood Type: A  
Likes: Staying at home and studying (before conquest), singing and watching _Stardust Witch Meruru_ (after conquest)  
Dislikes: Being ignored (before conquest), the fact that she's actually tone-deaf, and people hearing her sing.  
Pronoun used for self: _Watashi_  
Recent Troubles: "I went to karaoke once, but I almost broke my own eardrums."  
Should-be Seiyuu: Kana Asumi  
Character Notes: Obviously based off both Kanon and Chihiro, I based her joining of the club after Hiyori Moritani (Kotoura-san) joining the ESP club after apologizing to Kotoura. I do have a bit more planned for her later, if you know what I mean.

Haru After I-

"Kizune-san, do you have any good manga to recommend?" I asked her.

I had just joined the Otaku Research Society, and I was given my own work desk. Other than reading manga all day, the club also created a 'sort-of' newspaper every week, detailing new manga, anime and galge of that week.

Kizune-san was a very nice girl, she was on of two other girls.  
Sylvia-san was very kind, but short-tempered when it came to Keiichi.  
Keiichi was weird, but at the same time very smart.

ut the last person was the most intriguing. He's smart, sharp and cool. Though it could be my mind playing tricks with me... every time I'm near him, my heart goes ' _Doki doki-doki!_ ' and I can't help it. His name is Akihiro. I think.. that I might be in love with him.

Haru after II-

"Haruna-san, I heard you're part of the Otaku Kenkyuukai now." My classmate asked Haru.  
I was just looking outside the window and then… "Somebody got video footage of Otakuragi kissing a girl on the rooftop." "What?!" I screamed out at the same time as Haru. "Who was he kissing?" asked Haru, "Nobody knows, it's a blurry face for both except that people can hear Otakuragi's voice. "  
Somebody got footage of my conquest?! "Can I see the video?" asked Haru and just at the moment the other girl was about to open her phone, I stood up and bumped into the girl and 'accidentally' stepped on the phone. "Otaku! What the heck are you doing?!" she asked me. "Oh, let me fix it." I took the phone and deleted the video. "Here you go." I handed it to her. I then hurried to Sylvia and told her everything. When I looked back at Haru, she looked very deep in thought, I told Sylvia to handle it.

End Volume 1.


	6. Volume 2: New Route

In Another District: Volume 2

Chapter 1: New Route

It's been two days since my capture of my classmate, Haru Haruna.  
Now I'm facing the most difficult mission yet.

In front of me was my second target, a short-haired girl wearing a track outfit. The only problem was, she made of stone and frozen in place reaching out to me. What should I do…? She's so…  
I'll just go explain how this happened then.

"Nii-chan!" asked Sylvia "Could you show Haru-san where all the _KamiNomi_ manga is located?" "Do you want to blow our cover?" I asked her. "No." "Then let's not show it to her" "Agreed."

"Akihiro!" said Keiichi, who was busy eating his bento while watching anime and playing galge at the same time, "Can you go look for Kizune? She went out earlier and hasn't come back."  
"Hey, it's already time for class." I told him. "Seriously?!" He dropped his PFP and put his computer to sleep, and then began to stuff his bento into a loaf of bread and ran outside the room.

Sylvia and I walked to class then she asked me "What will you do when Haru-san falls for you?" "Why are you asking me this?" "She seems like she got jealous at the thought of you kissing someone on the roof." I remember, until yesterday, an extremely low res video of me during my conquest of Haru was going around the school. Until the _Otaku Kenkyuukai_ hacked the internet and took down all of the videos and Sylvia had Hell modify the memories of the idiot who posted it. Now the entire school knows that all of that was a fake. Phew! Haru, however, hasn't stopped researching on the matter.

Smack! Somebody bumped into us. "Oh, I'm so sorry." The girl was, from my memory, a student from class 2-B. Keiichi's classmate. "Isn't the way to your classroom that way?" I told her, "Oh, yeah. Thanks!"

 _ **DORODORODORODORODORODORODORODORODORO!**_

I looked at Sylvia, her sensor was flashing. Were we lucky that the sensor went off outside of the staffroom? NOT! Tsunemura-sensei, who was inside the staffroom peeked out. "CHISARAGI! What is with that alarm?! Do you want to get sent to detention?" he was glaring mostly at me then at Sylvia. "WHUHATTU ISSU FANNI ABOOT CELLU TELEPHONE?!" he said in English. As expected of our English teacher, his English is way less of what I manage to learn from gaming and anime. "YOU _OTAKU KENKYUUKAI_ THINK IT BETTER TO BURREAKKO GAKUEN ROOLS BECAUSE YOUR GRADES ARE TOP OF YOUR CLASSES, THINK AGAIN! ROOFTOP CLEANING DUTY FOR THE BOTH OF YOU!"

Why is it my fault that all of the three founders of the _Otaku Kenkyuukai_ excel in almost everything?  
Akihiro Chisaragi- Class 2-D, Top 1 (Master of English, Science, Math and Language)  
Kizune Itsumi- Class 2-F, Top 1 (Master of Literature, Classics and all that stand in her way.)  
Keiichi Nishimura- Class 2-B, Top 1 (Master of History, Foreign Language and Theoretical Physical Education/Health)

Meanwhile, if you look at the grades of the newcomers, they aren't even horrible  
Sylvia Chisaragi- Class 2-D, Top 5 (Fails to succeed with Kanji.)  
Haru Haruna- Class 2-D, Top 7 (Bad at PhysEd, while great at Math)

"So, who is it this time?" I asked Sylvia while cleaning, "Let me see, She's Hinata Ishiriki from Class 2-B."  
I was right! She was in Keiichi's class! I know I've heard the name Ishiriki before.  
"We should head back now. The rooftop is already clean" I told Sylvia, we spent the entire afternoon cleaning and we went straight to the clubroom, where a certain person was already there, rummaging under my desk.

"Haru." I said.  
"KYAH!"  
"Your, umm… stuff is showing." I pointed out. "I-I-I dropped my pen." She said with her cheeks red. "I saw that she was speed-reading my collection of _KamiNomi_ manga. I then surveyed the rest of the room. Most of my working areas were messy, and there was a blood-stained person on the couch.  
"AAAAAHH!" screamed Sylvia, who was horrified at the sight of a bloody corpse.  
I however slapped the 'corpse' in the face. "Keiichi, what did you see?" "Pink…" he managed to say. "He's alright."

* * *

A/N: Look at those walls of text...  
Anyway, I just gave Keiichi a new parameter: Perversion.


	7. Volume 2: Hinata Ishiriki, Flag 1

Chapter 2- Hinata Ishiriki Flag 1

I pulled Kizune, Keiichi and Sylvia into a corner. "What are we going to about Haru?" I asked  
"I don't know, tell her everything?" suggested Keiichi.  
"I'm not telling her about my first conquest!" I said.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Haru.

(Haru's POV)

What are they talking about? I can hear words such as ' _Conquest'_ , _'New Hell'_ and ' _Pootis'_ as they speak. Wait, _Pootis?_ What kind of word is that? I glanced at one of the _TWGOK_ volumes. While they were arguing, I read the entire first volume. Huh, it's about an otaku chasing loose souls out of girls using love. For some reason some of the events seemed to have happened in real life, such as the transfer of a demon/sister, an antisocial otaku who plays Dating Sims all the time, I glanced at the Chisaragis. Anti-social otaku, demon of a sister… I actually noticed some kind of floating pink garment around Sylvia-san. Could it be…?

"Haruna!" Akihiro-san shouted my name. "Yes?"  
"We want to tell you something…" said Akihiro-san  
"Daisuki?" I whispered.  
"Actually, I am…" "An under a kaketama-hunting contract, while Sylvia-san is a demon from new hell?" I completely said what I read in the manga. I don't expect him to reply with yes. I'm pretty stupid for basing what I think of him from one manga/anime series.

"Yes, I am." "EEEHHHH?!"

He is? What the heck?  
"Look, Sylvia can make stuff and turn herself invisible with her hagoromo."  
Sylvia made a doll that looks like me and herself invisible and controlled the doll.  
"How many people know?" I asked. I don't want to be the only one…  
"The entire club." "Oh it's just us…" Phew. I then looked at Akihiro-san. "So, who are you gonna capture?" I asked him,

"Hinata Ishiriki."  
There was silence.

(Akihiro's POV)

"HINATA ISHIRIKI?!" Screamed Keiichi. "I can't stand that girl! She's all like, 'Hey, look.' And then flips her skirt! I'm gonna die of Anemia thanks to her!" wow, sounds serious.  
"All I know is she's part of the Track & Field Team and is Top 2 in class 2-B." says Kizune.  
"Thanks for the info." The real conquest starts now!

(School Track.)

There's Hinata, her black hair cannot escape me! Track & Field, pfft. This will be my easiest capture!

"After we gather her facts, we move in for the kill." I imagined myself holding a rifle and posing.  
"Are you supposed to be an assassin?" asked Kizune.  
"More like general, Haru and Keiichi are at their position, you guys go over there while I go study up on T&F girls."  
"Study girls? You mean playing galge?" asked Sylvia.  
"I must complete three games before _Otoshi-gami_ can post ten new games on his site!" I then walked to the clubroom, where I turned on two PFP's and started playing two games at the same time. "Crap, I'm turning into Keima!" I looked out to the field. "Nah…"

After completing those three games, I ate some instant ramen.  
"We're back!" Keiichi, who looked like some SAS operative, said triumphantly.  
"Apparently, Keiichi-san can use two DSLR's remotely while using one for himself." said Haru.  
"Okay, let's see what you guys have collected…"  
Huh.  
"With this information, I can see how this route can end!"

"Sylvia, we'll use your hagoromo! Off to the track!" I brought with me my weapon.

After Akihiro left, Keiichi, Haru and Kizune asked "What the heck?"

Down at the Track, Akihiro and Hinata looked like they were having an old west duel.

"So we finally meet, Ishiriki."

* * *

A/N: Pootis. a meme from _Team Fortress 2_.


	8. Volume 2: Hinata Ishiriki, Flag 2

Chapter 3- Hinata Ishiriki, Flag 2

"You're Keiichi-kun's friend!" she pointed at me, while her other hand is going to her skirt.  
"Ishiriki-san," I said. "I LIKE YOU!"  
"Eh? EEEEEEHHHH?!" she said then ran away.  
"I knew it."

(The next day…)

"Banners!?" screamed Hinata.

Yes, I had Sylvia set up a ton of banners saying 'Go! Hinata!' and 'Run! Hinata!'

"Huh?" I see something approaching at the speed of a car.  
BANG! I got kicked in the face and I flew a meter away.  
"Hmph! If this is Keiichi-kun's mode of revenge it's not working!" she said, with a happy/angry-I-don't-know-if-I-should-be-mad expression.  
"I'm doing this because I like you." I told her, and then she ran off.

(Day 3…)

"Ooh, Advertisement balloons." Said a random Track and Field player.  
This time, Sylvia set up some Ad balloons near the track.  
"CHISARAGI!" I got kicked.

(Day 4…)

"I'm ignoring you know." Hinata told me.

(Day 5)

"Five days and you still haven't reached the ending?" Haru asked me.  
"I need to wait so the flower can blossom." I told her.  
"So will you go see her today?"  
"No. I will just watch her from afar."

(Hinata's POV)

"Where's Otakuragi and his banners?"  
"The other day he used balloons."  
"Hey, Hinata! Let's run!"  
I snapped back to reality, I was thinking too much about that Otakuragi.  
"Sure…" I told them.

After a few laps, the others got tired even though I was still running.  
The track meet was already coming up.  
"Hinata!" my friends called. "We're going to check out that new ramen store near the station, wanna come?"  
"Nah, I gotta finish more rounds." I told them.  
After a few rounds, I thought if Chisaragi was cheering me on for my good. But, that's stupid. I don't even run fast anyway. I'll never be able to beat other runners. I felt my body harden, must be from all the running…

…

I looked at my watch, I froze up for at least 15 minutes! "What the heck?!" I said as I walked to the lockers, better practice up for tomorrow.

(Akihiro's POV)

I had snoozed off. Hinata was running for too long.

"Wake up!" a voice was telling me.

I opened my eyes, Haru was shaking my arm. "How could you take a nap during all this?!" she blushed, "You even leaned next to me." I DID?! "Sorry, but did you see anything happen to Hinata?"  
Haru whispered something in my ear. "This is…"

"Finally! The ending is clear!"

* * *

A/N: look, fewer words! Please don't stop supporting _In Another District_!


	9. Volume 2: Hinata Ishiriki, Flag 3

Chapter 4: Hinata Ishiriki, Flag 3

(Day 6)

I was, again, at the Track. Hinata was, again, running by herself. But this time I was actually walking towards her. "Hey, Ishiriki-san!" I said, going closer.  
"Chisaragi?!" She said.  
"Why are you still running?" I asked her,  
"Because…" she was saying, until I interrupted "To become faster?"  
"Yes, because I feel I'll become faster when I do." She told me, "It's good you understand how I feel, Chisaragi."

"Those are all _Lies._ " I said, "It's because don't want to stop, right?" Hinata was confused "You can chase victory around all you want, but you're afraid of stopping." I walked away. "Chisara…" she was stopped mid-sentence.

In front of me was my second target, a short-haired girl wearing a track outfit. The only problem was, she made of stone and frozen in place reaching out to me.

Horizontal line here…

(Hinata's POV)

What? I can't move. My eyes are stuck looking at Chisaragi walking away. I looked at my outstretched arm. It looked gray and rough, like stone…  
Am I made of stone!? I couldn't move.  
Why am I robbed of my freedom?  
'Chisaragi!' I wanted to scream even though I can't.

"Just keep on trying." I heard Chisaragi's voice. "Don't stop, just keep on running. You'll get there someday."

Right! I should keep on trying! To reach my goals, I need to reach the first step.  
My feet started to move. Even though I still felt restrained by the stone that surrounds me, it felt more liquid. As I went closer to Chisaragi, my body froze up again. 'Why?' I asked myself. A voice inside my heart was saying 'Nooooo!'

"It's okay, I'll be your first step to victory." Chisaragi went closer to me. I suddenly found the power to talk. "Chisaragi, thank you."

And so, I was kissed by Akihiro Chisaragi-kun.

(Later…)

I still couldn't take the taste of stone out of my mouth.  
"So how was your first kiss?" asked Haru.  
"It wasn't my first." I told her.  
"Who was the first?" Haru asked me.  
"Not telling you…"

"Nii-chan! Where were you?" Sylvia managed to catch up with me and Haru. "Keiichi-san wants you to visit him in the infirmary."  
"Infirmary?" asked Haru.  
"I think I know why." I told them.

In the infirmary, Keiichi had a blood transfusion, and Hinata was sitting right next to him. Telling him stuff about her day.

"That capture did not change her." Keiichi said,  
"I think it did change her worldview, but not this." said Haru,  
"Have I told you about how I forgot to wear…" Hinata was saying  
PFFSST! Blood came out of his nose.

"No, I think you'll never change." I told him.

* * *

A/N: Let's hope for a more normal conquest next time!  
Now to the Bonus Pages!


	10. Volume 2: Bonus Pages

Chapter 5- Bonus Pages

Character Files:

Hinata Ishiriki (Capture Target #2)

Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Dark Green  
Blood Type: A  
Likes: Running, wearing shorts under her skirt, making fun of Keiichi Nishimura  
Dislikes: Eating too much, salty food, being late for school  
Recent Troubles: "I'm scared I might be the cause of Keiichi-kun's death from blood loss…"  
Pronoun used for self: _Watashi_ (to others) _Boku_ (to Keiichi)  
Should-be Seiyuu: Kaori Mizuhashi  
Character Notes: I partly based her off of Aiko Kudou from Baka to Test, and based the Capture from Ayumi. The name Hinata came from the character in Naruto, Hinata Hyuga, while Ishiriki came from Ayumi's short-haired friend during her capture.

Bonus Stories:

Kizune's day in school:

"Kizune Itsumi here, to narrate my normal school day.."  
Keeping a calm disposition and being friendly to others is what I do, to the point where they don't even care that I'm in the _Otaku Kenkyuukai._ There are random times where guys confess to me randomly like in manga. "Itsumi-san, I like you! Please go out with me!" to which I reply "No thanks, I'm not interested in you." Though the more imaginative ones think I'm not straight, I don't care that much. During club hours, I normally handle the paperwork, but now Haru-chan helps me. And after class I walk home with Akihiro, Keiichi and now, Sylvia-chan.  
Thanks for listening!

Keiichi's day in school

"Keiichi Nishimura reporting, my days are seldom normal and can be cool, you have been warned."

During the morning some of those unnamed NPC's come up and call me Otamura or something like that then I shoo them off. During class hours, Hinata comes up to me and makes me lose a few milliliters of blood. During club activities I normally discuss the club's social standing, ways to get more stuff, the latest anime, manga, light novels and galge and I also help Akihiro with his captures.  
After all that I go home with Kizune, Akihiro and Sylvia.  
 _Happy End._

End of Volume 2, to be continued!

A/N: Wow, 10 Chapters in only four days, please fave and review!


	11. Volume 3: The District Chief has cometh

Chapter 1…

"Naa, Akihiro, have you seen Haru lately?" asked Keiichi, while looking up from his PFP. "She just went out with Sylvia to buy some lunch."

"Right…" Keiichi took a large bite out of his _Obento-pan._ I have no idea how he even fit the contents of his bento there.  
"How are you guys just slacking off?" said Kizune in an unusual tone, "Sylvia-chan said her boss was gonna come." She's been acting strange for a while now.

"When did she say that?" asked Keiichi while eating his bread and playing games.  
"Earlier, while you were hurriedly stuffing your large bento into that loaf of bread." I told him.  
I actually knew about the whole boss coming thing, Sylvia explained it earlier during breakfast.

SMASH!

I heard commotion from the neighboring clubroom.  
"What was that?" said Kizune, Keiichi and me at the same time.

(Earlier, in an unknown person's POV…)

"Is this it?!" I said as I opened a door.

A bunch of regal-looking girls looked at me, and my scythe, back and forth, and then pointed to the right.  
"The Otaku club is that way." They said in unison. I looked at the sign above the door.

"Tea Ceremony club…" I read, damn, wrong clubroom.

I opened another door, a bunch of men creating homoge were inside… led by a short-haired girl who was rambling on and on. The sign read 'Game Research club/Homo game club.'

Wrong again! What is with my sense of direction?! That new girl already gave me directions to the room.

The next door I opened was filled with idiots who aimed guns at me.  
"What the heck?!" I told them and threw their (plastic) guns away using my hagoromo. it crashed into some other stuff and caused a large commotion.

"Ahh… sorry, gotta go!" I rushed and ran into a brown-haired girl who was carrying some food.

"Kyah! My bento!" she shouted.  
"Sorry!" I told her, then I wondered, what is a high-level devil doing in this place looking for her new subordinate?

Until, a brown-haired girl carrying a boxed lunch was looking at me.

"Haqua-san…" said my classmate, Sylvia.

* * *

Please welcome, the first canon character to appear in this fanfic. even though she's OOC.  
Also, welcome the shortest chapter, which will tease you on the upcoming _Volume_ release!  
I also may start to publish this one at a time, due to boredom.  
Also, this may be a turn for the better as i finally add canon characters and get to that desired ending of mine.

Read on!


	12. Volume 3: Kaicho Route, Flag 1

Chapter 2: ? Route, Flag 1

After everyone had sat down, Kizune served tea.

"Haqua du lot Herminium." The purple-haired devil introduced herself.  
"Sorry, but I heard _Deathflags._ " blurted Keiichi.

"Eh?" said Haqua.  
"Nothing…" said Keiichi.

"Anyway, how many loose souls have you gathered?" asked Haru.  
The devil did a spit-take with her tea.  
"Seven! Yes, I already captured seven!" said Haqua.  
"Uh-huh…" said Keiichi.

"Anyway, all of you in this room know about loose souls and New Hell?" asked the chief.  
"Yes," Sylvia explained. "If not for the strategies created by Keiichi-san and Kizune-san, the support of Haru-san and Nii-chan, we couldn't have caught two spirits!"

"Two….." Haqua muttered. "Well, I'll be on my way then."  
She's leaving already?

"Excuse me for intruding." She said and left the room.

Peace and quiet, just like always.  
I started up a PFP and started playing _Tokimeki Memorial_.  
Haru was reading _Baka to Test_ Light Novel, Sylvia was watching _Haganai,_ Kizune was reading _Shingeki no Kyojin_ , and Keiichi was using the internet to buy some doujinshi and some manga.  
Ahh, back to nor…

WHAM!

Spoke too soon.

"Otaku Research Society!" said a loud voice that was unmistakably that of…  
"Fujibayashi Aoi, the Student Council President graces us with her prescence." Said Keiichi.

I looked up from the PFP and saw the face of a red-haired girl with front-facing pigtails.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "You still haven't submitted the paperwork for your School Festival activities!"

What a demanding person.

"Sitting around all day playing games and watching anime, what kind of club is this? Don't forget that you only got permission to become a club because your grades were #1, and that the Head of the Cultural Club Department isn't strict with clubs. Just because the North Aibi Academy promotes freedom doesn't mean you guys can just sit here and-!?"

 _ **DORODORODORODORODORODORODORODORODORO!**_

Oh great, not the sensor again…

"What was that? Chisaragi, please explain that sound." Aoi had started to go closer to Sylvia.  
"That was just and alarm…" said Sylvia,  
"Uh-huh." Said Aoi.

"Nishumura, get the paperwork finished one week before the festival." She told Keiichi.  
"Yeah yeah." Keiichi replied with a smile.  
Fujibayashi Aoi-kaicho had exited the room.

"Loose Soul?" I asked Sylvia.  
"Yes…" she said.

"Fujibayashi Aoi, 17, North Aibi Private High School Student Council President." Read Sylvia.

"That is one tough nut to crack." Said Haru.  
"Nope, the problem lies in getting closer to her." I told her.  
Yes, the president really is someone who doesn't let scum like us get near her,

"I'll find a way to get through!" I shouted

"Before that, shouldn't we celebrate the mentioning of the school's name?" said Kizune.  
"Nah…"

* * *

A/N: Deathflags... if anyone knows that reference on Haqua's name, feel free to acknowledge it.

Their school's full title is North Aibi Private High School and Middle School, more info in the upcoming Bonus Pages.


	13. Volume 3: Kaicho Route, Flag 2

Chapter 3- Aoi Fujibayashi, Flag 2

I told Sylvia to go ahead to the clubroom. If I want to capture that Aoi, I need to learn how to get close. I pulled out my PFP and started gaming. I kept on walking towards the school store to buy some drinks, what I didn't know was a flag would be raised while I wasn't even looking.

WHACK! I bumped into someone carrying some boxes. "Ow." I said. Looking up I saw the red-haired seito kaicho. "I'm sorry, I wasn't…" she stopped apologizing when she saw who I was and my PFP "Chisaragi! What do you think you're doing, playing games while walking? What if you bumped into someone else instead of me?" she lectured me on the dangers of walking with a PFP. After she finished, she picked up the boxes and walked off, then she got out of balance. I went to her and caught her before she fell.

"How about I help you carry those boxes?" I told her, "I mean, it looks like these boxes are too heavy." She looked at me and said, "I didn't know that an _Otaku Kenkyuukai_ member could be this polite." What do you mean, am I not always this polite?! "Sure, go take these boxes and follow me to the student council room." Aoi said.

As we walked, I asked her a few questions like, "Have you ever been to Narusawa City?" "Have you heard _Omoi wa Rain Rain_?" and "Nice weather we're having." And she replied "Not yet." "Yes" and "You're right."  
Then I asked her where all the other student council members are.

CLANG! Aoi dropped the boxes.

"Huh?" a question mark popped above my head. "Fujibayashi-kaicho?"

"Ah, don't worry about me…" said Aoi, I sensed something.

We reached the Student Council's room.

"You can leave them here." She said, not yet opening the door.

"No, I'll help you get them inside." I offered.

"I'll take them in, go back to your club." She told me.

"No." I said, while she insisted "Please go back."

We argued until the door accidentally slid open and I saw the room.

North Aibi's Student Council:  
One member, President Aoi Fujibayashi.

"There's no one here."

(Aoi's POV)

No. No, NOOOO!

"Do not tell this to Nishimura!" I said. If Nishimura Keiichi new about this, he wouldn't stop teasing me.

"Okay…" Chisaragi said, "It's just you here?"

It's a long story,

"' _The projects are too much!'_ is what they told me, and in the end, _'We can't take it anymore, we quit.'_ "

"You didn't want to get embarrassed, so you handled the work of five people all by yourself to cover up what happened." Chisaragi pointed out.

He was right.

"A Student Council isn't a council with only one member." Said Chisaragi, "In some games, a Student Council is held together by the glue called friendship."

"You forced too much projects on everyone while you worked hard yourself. The others, worried about you, tried not to complain while trying their best to keep you happy. In the end, they, who could not state their opinions on trying to stop you, quit." Chisaragi explained.

I understood, I understood it perfectly.

"I tried hard to become president, and they tried hard to be where they were." Tears started coming out of my eyes "It's all my fault. They suffered more…"

"Enough." Chisaragi held my shoulders "Don't dwell on that, look at the present."

Chisaragi held me tighter "If the first step is to make friends, let me be your first."

I felt a new sensation on my lips, one I had never felt from anyone before, a Kiss.

I was mysteriously unconscious.

"Aoi-san, wake up…"  
"Kaicho…"

"Huh…" I muttered.

"Kaicho!"

I opened my eyes, the rest of the Student Council was looking at me.

"I thought you guys couldn't take it…"

"Ba-ka." said the vice-president, who hit me on the head.

"We just didn't want to make you sad."

I cried. I actually cried, not because I'm sad, but because I'm happy.  
Tears of joy went from my eyes, and as much as I could see, the others were also crying due to happiness… Wait.

"Eh?"

"What is it?" I was asked

"I had the craziest thought to raise the Otaku Research Society's budget."


	14. Volume 3: Hunting Break II

Chapter 4: Hunting Break II

"It was hard persuading the other Student Council members to go to the room." Said Keiichi

The other club members were told to gather the former student council members after we found out before the main part of the conquest that Fujibayashi Aoi was actually the only member of the student council. (Keiichi said that he wouldn't tease Aoi about it,)

Anyway, with only a few days left before the school festival, we were getting the clubroom read for our screening of _The Melancholy of Sylvia Chisaragi_. An independent film we were shooting where Sylvia plays the role of a person who can change the world, Keiichi is an ESPer, Kizune is an alien, Haru is a time traveler and I'm supposed to be a normal high school student whose' name is never revealed and is known by the weird nickname, Ky*n.

Damn, I even sung my own character songs "To get fans riled up!" said Keiichi.

We used Sylvia's hagoromo to create some effects and extras and we used the entire club's computer knowledge to do effects, CGI and Music Recording.

I actually got myself a copy of everyone's CDs to listen to. (Mi-mi-mirakuru-mik*ru-ru~)

By the way, our filming and production started the hour after finishing Aoi's conquest.  
Though we weren't that united during the decision.

Kizune wanted sell some manga like some sort of Comicket doujinshi circle.  
Keiichi wanted to create a galge.  
Haru wanted a maid café.  
I wanted an anime.  
Sylvia wanted to sell unpainted garage kits.

Either way, a movie was the best we could have thought of.

After that was settled, we waited patiently.

That is, until Sylvia bumped into a child on the way to the clubroom.

* * *

A/N: Whoever gets the references here gets cookies!

Anyway, I'm going to try and start a new fanfic where Keima and the others write a relay novel.(The kind of stories which a bunch of people will create a story by each writing a chapter one by one.) And i even started a new RP forum if anyone wants to join...


	15. Volume 3: Bonus Pages

Bonus Pages

Character Files:

Aoi Fujibayashi

Hair Color: Red  
Eye Color: Black  
Blood Type: B  
Likes: Takoyaki, high ranks and rules.  
Dislikes: Keiichi, low ranks and people breaking the rules  
Recent Problems: "For some reason, I want to raise the Otaku Society's budget."  
Pronoun used for self: _Watashi_  
Should-be Seiyuu: Shizuka Ito  
Character Notes: A Student Council President for a heroine, a very unique one. Actually, _Aoi_ means blue in Japanese and she has red hair.

Anyway, the next chapters will focus on a white-haired loli character.  
Enjoy the new info on Akihiro's school.

North Aibi Private High School/Kita Aibi shiritsu Koko.

Located a few kilometers near the borders of Maijima City, Narusawa City and Aibi City, this high school has one of the highest university acceptance rates in all of Aibi. (It even has one of the lowest entrance fees…) Most of the students are graduates of the nearby North Aibi Private Middle School, which is only a few streets away. Each of the three levels has seven classes, Classes A to G.  
Our protagonist, Akihiro Chisaragi, along with Sylvia and Haru are placed in Class 2-D.  
Class 2-B has Keiichi and Hinata.  
Class 2-F is Kizune's class.  
Aoi is in Class 2-A.

The concept for their school was supposed to be somewhere near Maijima, At least in Narusawa. Aibi City is the name of a city supposedly below Maijima and Narusawa as seen in the Manga's Volume 4 Omake. We'll get to explore more in the coming chapters, so just wait patiently.

Volume 3 FIN


	16. Volume 4: Festival Preparation

In Another District: Volume 4

Chapter 1: Festival Preparations

It's been a week since the conquest of Aoi Fujibayashi, and now, we're just transforming our clubroom into a screening room for our independent film, _The Melancholy of Sylvia Chisaragi_. Tsunemura-sensei didn't allow us to use an AV room, "You'll just end up corrupting the students!" He said. Screw him, we got permission from the Head of Cultural Activities, Obake-sensei, "This festival only comes once a year, do anything you want." Ah, Okabe-sensei, thanks a lot!

The entire school was getting ready for this festival; in fact, the entire Cultural Department was busy with preparations, the Modern Warfare Research Club was going to war with the Sengoku Era Research Club. The Art Club members were pulling a sculpture of a girl towards their room, and it gave me flashbacks to Hinata's conquest. The Photography Club was busy taking pictures of other clubs in preparation, and that is why Miura is in our clubroom.

Daisuke Miura, a scrawny Class 2-A student, the only member of the Photography Club smart enough to take pictures of our club. He's actually an otaku, but he doesn't want to join our club as he's already a member of the Photography Club.

"Hey, Keiichi-san, you guys gonna cosplay this year too?" he asked us, damn voyeur just wants to catch Kizune in her cosplay like last year!

"Nah, this year we're screening a film." Keiichi answered. His glasses' lens became opaque for that statement. For some reason, all the girls were out distributing flyers.

"Why don't you help us?" I offered. And he turned it down, saying "I got club activities then…"

And then something bumped into the door, it opened and Keiichi took a BB to his glasses.

Seems like the damned MW club already started the war. A guy wearing fake samurai armor over his uniform burst in and used me as a human shield, "Hey Fujisaki, let go of me." The guy holding me was the Sengoku Club's president, Gennousuke Fujisaki, a Class 2-G student and the guy chasing him with an assault rifle was Class 2-E's Kyousuke Yamashiro, The MW Club's president. "Give it up, Fujisaki." He said.

Meanwhile, a short haired girl peeked into the doorway. "Fufufu… finally, Yamashiro-senpai and Fujisaki-senpai are gonna gang up on Akihiro-senpai!" she announced, giving me a nightmare.

The girl asking Miura for pictures while blood is coming out of her nose is Reika Iwate, the Game research club's Fujoshi president from Class 1-C.

"ENOUGH!" a familiar redhead entered the room.

"All of you weirdoes gathered in one place, it makes my job way easier." Aoi Fujibayashi-kaicho, please spare me! I just got rid of that loose soul of yours… "All of you submit your paperwork…?"

 _ **DORODORODORODORODORODORODORODORODORO!**_

Ahh! Even though I'm already sick of that alarm, I'm grateful that it interrupted Aoi's speech again.

It came from outside, Aoi went outside to investigate it, and those other guys made a run for it, including the confused glasses-less Keiichi.

Sylvia came in afterwards with an elementary student wearing a high school uniform.

"So what's with kid?" I asked Sylvia

"She seemed to be lost so I brought her here."

"Don't call me a kid!" said the girl, "Address me as senpai!"

"Eh?" I was still smiling. "YOU'RE A THIRD YEAR?!"

* * *

A/N: I... don't really have anything to put here.

"I found it!" shouted Keiichi.

Wait, isn't this the Author's Note?

"And this will advance the story how?" asked Akihiro.

What are you guys doing here?

"Keiichi insisted looking for the Author's Note"

Hey none of this is canon. don't fret.

"Shaddup, and make me macho!"

Heck no, I ain't doing that.

"Anyway, we came here to thank Precurefan1, who submitted a review for the story." said Akihiro, pointing at a laptop displaying _In Another District_ 's reviews page.

Isn't this breaking the Fourth Wall?

"Well, even though it's just someone acknowledging a reference, it's still the first." said Akihiro.

I was just about to give him a cookie before you guys showed up.

"Oh the one on your desk?" said Keiichi, "I ate it."

You! What have you done?!

"Anyway, you should give me an OTP..." Keiichi said "If you give me one we might even get animated..."

Anyway that's it for this note. I'm sorry Precurefan1, seems like Keiichi ate your cookie.


	17. Volume 4: Loli Route, Flag 1

Chapter 2: Akihiro's Guide on dealing with Loli's.

The loli was around my shoulders, with shoulder-length white hair and red eyes, she looked like a homunculus from a certain eroge…

"What kind of dump is this?" said the senpai. I'm still confused, but this is a third-year?

The Loli looked at me. "Tch, lolicon."

"I am not a lolicon!" I said,

 _Lolicon_ , a term derived from the Russian writer Vladimir Nabokov's 1955 novel, _Lolita_. Here in Japan, the term is used to describe girls who are waaaay younger than they look.

"You're an otaku, right?" She asked

"Yes." I replied.

"I heard that all otaku are lolicons." said the loli.

Hey! Not all otaku are lolicons, if I was a lolicon it would be rude to the real lolicons!

Apologize to every otaku in Japan!

"Anyway, what's your name?" I asked.

"Sayuri." said the loli, "Sayuri Sakurano."

"Okay, Sakurano-senpai, I am Akihi-"

"Yeah, yeah, you're Chisaragi Akihiro." Sayuri said, "This entire club is very famous."

Don't interrupt my amazing introductions!

And what is with this girl? She totally looks loli, but her personality is total trash!

"I'll be leaving you with the target, good luck, Onii-chan." Sylvia said, I looked around and saw nobody.  
Wow, expected of a partner who can turn invisible that was. [A/N: As Yoda does, this line you pronounce.]

Now where's a good place for Napoleon-complex loli? Lightbulb!

"Alright, we're going to the roof." I said.

"Ooh, the roof, I love that place, everyone looks so small from up there!" said Sayuri

Jackpot!

Once at the roof, we could see students milling around the central area of the campus.

"This area is so amazing! I look gigantic compared to all these ants!" Sayuri shouted.

Not really, you're still smaller than them when we go back down there.

And… great conquest-finishing ideas entered my head.

"Sayuri-chan-senpai, have you ever tried to actually accept yourself as a loli?" I asked her,

" _Sayuri-chan-senpai_?!" She shouted.

"I mean… you're pretty popular with the boys, you're pretty and cute…" I told Sayuri.

"What are you talking about?" she said while blushing.

"Don't believe me?" I grabbed her hand, and pulled her downstairs back to the clubroom.

After a flight down the stairs, a walk down the busy corridor of the cultural department building and back to the clubroom, Sayuri and I entered the clubroom.

Keiichi and Miura were back in the clubroom along with the girls.

"Guys, this is Sakurano Sayuri from Class 3-"  
"Wait, what class were you from again?" I silently whispered to Sayuri,  
"3-F" she said.  
"She's Sakurano Sayuri from Class 3-F." I continued

"She's….." Miura's expression was indescribable.  
"She's…" Keiichi's expression was that of a _Hayate_ fan going to the Hina Festival.  
Kizune and Haru's expressions were more fascinated than surprised.

"Hi…" Sayuri said.

She shot me a ' _This isn't working, Otakuragi'_ look.

"Just wait…" I assured her.

The others have stopped staring and have decided to speak.

"She's loli." Miura flatly said.  
"She's loli!" Keiichi exclaimed.  
"She's so cute!" Kizune and Haru exclaimed.

"She's the perfect example of a loli-type character!" Keiichi's glasses went opaque again…

"Wait Keiichi-san, she's too fla-!" Miura was interrupted by the girls fawning over Sayuri.

"She's so cute! Sayuri-senpai please hug me!" Kizune told her. "Eh?!" said Miura.

Haru was silently poking and pinching random parts of Sayuri's body.

Sayuri tried to step backwards, but she tripped and knocked over the cans of gold paint.

Anyway, Keiichi was commanding Miura to take pictures while offering him 400 yen each shot. Haru tried to help Sayuri get up and accidentally tripped herself. I then unconsciously found myself offering Miura 350 yen per shot of Haru… *ahem*

Back to the conquest, it took Kizune a while to get some of the paint off Sayuri, but she then told her that she had to take a bath to remove it so… let me continue the conquest while sitting on a bench in the central area of the school with a loli that's older than me and mostly covered in gold paint.

"Akihiro…" Sayuri asked, "Do you like me?"

"Well… you could say that…" I answered her.

"My views on you have changed; I want to be loved by all." Sayuri said, "I want to be somebody who is seen as that person who is cute, beautiful and kind."

"I'll support you." I told her. I looked at her, and she told me, "Akihiro, you're the first person to believe in me, and I'll remind you one thing."

"What?" I asked,

"I'm still older than you."

She went and kissed me.

The loose soul spiraled out afterwards.

The next day, it seems as though Sakurano Sayuri's popularity had gone up by a mile, though nobody probably noticed that she was a senior.

* * *

A/N: Special thanks to Shi-chan for giving me motivation to write more IAD!

And to answer your question why Haqua appeared... I have no idea, maybe because I wanted to squeeze in a canon character once in a while,

I'm so sorry for not acknowledging you for more than 20 days, I'm sorry!

And coincidentally, while your favorite character is Sylvia, I noticed that you (Shi-chan) are lucky that... The katakana for Sylvia is シルヴィア which when romanized is Shiruvia. _SHI_ ruvia.

Anyway, I'm allocating the next two chapters for the festival, which I may add, all should enjoy.

Shi-chan, you should look forward to more Sylvia in the next chapters!


	18. Volume 4: Sylvia's Preparations

Chapter 3: Sylvia's Festival Preparations!

[Thanks to Shi-chan… Sylvia's POV is back!]

I was very excited for the upcoming festival, so excited that I went out screaming "MATSURI, MATSURI, MATSURI!" in the middle of the night, and got Nii-chan annoyed at me. I mean, it was my first festival here, so I was *that* excited.

After walking to school with Nii-chan, Kizune-san and Keiichi-san, I went straight to the classroom with my brother/partner along with Kizune-san. (Classes 2-A to 2-C and Classes 2-D to 2-F are on separate buildings while Class 2-G is on a separate floor altogether.)

After classes…

Ding dong…

A girl stood up front.

"Preparations!" shouted Sena, Class 2-D's Class Representative, she had short pink hair and glasses and was mostly the person in-charge of the class.

"We need to think up of a good idea for the class festival booth!" she said "Because Fujibayashi-kaicho had informed me that we were the only class who hadn't submitted the papers yet."

"Why don't we make a diner? We can serve cola, fries, BURGERS…" said a cheery guy with blonde hair and glasses beside me. Everyone calls him Alfred, so I just went with it.

"How about one of those Chinese Cafés?" asked a girl with ponytailed red hair, who all the boys (and some girls) call Pettanko. Why they call her that? Her chest is flat.

"Why don't we try doing one of those kissing booths?" said a sleek grey-haired guy named Shirano, who was said to be a major pervert…

"No." Sena said,  
"How mooch-?" Shirano was saying,  
"Broom closet. NOW!" Sena told him.

Shirano was sent to the broom closet.

"Why don't we try to do a Maid Café?" asked Akihiro, "The girls could dress up as maids and-"

"GOOD IDEA OTAKURAGI!" shouted Sena.

"EEHHH?!" said a guy with a normal appearance, "Why are you approving his idea all of a sudden?"

"It's exciting!" Sena told him,

"If we're going to set up a Maid Café, then what are the boys gonna do?" this normal guy was Nakamura, a very normal high school student

"There is the option of you guys dressing up as butlers…" Sena grinned

"I'd rather not…" Nakamura said.

"Or maybe you'd rather want to see me dressed as a maid?" Sena asked him. Nakamura was shocked and said, "I-I-I'd rather see Pettanko!" a statement that caused his seatmate to punch him straight in the face, "Don't call me Pettanko! My name is-!" Pettanko's statement was interrupted by Sena. "Anyway, I'll just assign one of you guys to create the costumes, because I need to take care of the paperwork." Sena told us.

"I'll do it!" I said, "I can create costumes." In reality I'll be using my hagoromo.

"And… again, the sister is more industrious than the brother." Sena said, "I'm counting on you!"

"Sure!"

Back at home…

I started creating maid outfits using the hagoromo, I used the info in the hagoromo to get the measurements and three sizes of the girls in my class.

I was so excited, I shouted "Matsuri!" countless times.

After the fifteenth shout, Nii-chan knocked on my door and told me to shut up.

(After school the next day…)

"They're amazing!" Sena shouted

"For some reason it looks very fitted for my size…" Pettanko said, "I hope this has some allowance…"

"I didn't forget that!" I told her, "I even took into consideration your BWH measurements!"

"Wow, Chisara- no wait, I'll just call you Sylvia-chan!" Sena was saying "Wow, Sylvia-chan, you really are different from your Aniki, are you sure you're even related to him?!"

"Nii-san has a hidden coolness inside…" I said, though they didn't seem to hear me.

(Back to the clubroom!)

"It seems that we hit a snag in movie production!" Keiichi announced, "I just thought that Haru-chan would make a better main heroine than Sylvia!"

"We already finished most of the scenes!" Akihiro and Haru said, "It would make us late for the deadline to reshoot everything!" continued Nii-san, "I'm already okay with being a background character!" said Haru.

"I'll be a better main character from now on!" I told them, and it seemed to stop them.

"Okay, I can agree with that." Keiichi stated, "Sylvia you're locking the clubroom up today."

"Eh?!" I exclaimed, "I don't know how!" Keiichi's glasses flared up. "I'll be helping you then."

"In the past the three of us would the divide schooldays for who would clean up." Keiichi explained after all the others had gone home. "But now, there are five of us, so we get to evenly divide the schooldays."

"I'll just show you what to prioritize in cleaning, so don't worry." Keiichi said.

Keiichi showed me where to sweep, where to clean tables and where to sort various items. He had practically done all the work for me. When we had finished, the sun had already started to set.

"We took up too much time!" Keiichi shouted. I looked at him closely, messy brown bedhair, his signature glasses and the ever-present naughty grin of his.

"Sylvia I'll walk you home." He suggested,

"Sure." I told him.

On the way home, I was thinking about Keiichi so much that I tripped.

"Ahh-?!" Keiichi was holding my hand. He saved me from falling down on my face.

"Try not to fall down again, okay?" He said as he pulled me up.

…

…

"Can you let go of my hand now?" I asked him. "Ahh! Sorry! I-I just-?" He wondered "You're not going to hit me?" I smiled at him, "We'll see about that." I told him, "Just don't tell Nii-san."

"I'm home!" I said as I entered the house, "Nii-san, I'm going to go to my room, Keiichi-kun wants to speak to you." Nii-san was saying "Keiichi ' _–kun'?!_ "

I jumped onto my bed and hugged my pillow. I had experienced something new in my heart.

 _Kore wa_ koi _desu ka?..._

* * *

A/N: And I am back to writing the fanfic regularly! Starting from next _Volume_ and onwards I will only post one chapter per week.

Special thanks to Shi-chan, Precurefan1, Ninjaman20 and unnamed guest for the reviews! And to IRL, Mari-san for reading my spin-offs, my seatmate Ky-san for inspiring me to write more, my best friend Nom-san for not really supporting me...

Next chapter and omake tomorrow!


	19. Volume 4: Festival!

Chapter 4: Matsuri!

At the day of the festival, my classmates were busy with the flow of customers who either came to enjoy the amazing cuisine brought to them by Alfred and Akizuki-san, or to take pictures of the girls wearing maid costumes.

Sena offered me the position as a chef, but I declined. I simply handed her a list of food normally found in maid cafés and my personal recipe of each.

All I did for a while was sit around in the classroom. I raised my hand so I can order a snack.

A maid approached me, "What is it, goshoujin-sama?" asked a similar voice…

"Sylvia?!" I exclaimed, seeing my little sist- I mean partner dressed up as a maid.

"Hurry up with your order!" she shouted, "And where are you even looking?!"

"Ah, sorry, I'll have a cola." I told her. "And after that I'm gonna walk around the school for a while."

While waiting, my classmate Shirano Kouki sat down across me. "So, Otakuragi-sama, do you mind answering the poll?" he brought out a piece of paper. "Sena didn't tell me about a poll." I told him. "Of course, she anticipated our classmates coming here so she carried this out in secret."

"Ahh, okay, let me vote then." Shirano gave me the paper and told me to write down who was the best looking maid here. I wrote down Haru's name because… I can't even explain it.

"Nii-san, here's the cola." Sylvia came back with my cola. "Arigato!" I told her as I stood up. "I'll be leaving now." I handed the paper back to Shirano. He told me that the results would be released later.

I practically hung out near the center area for a while. Some of the clubs have set their booths up there. I enjoyed the Cheerleading Club's Cheese Potatoes, seeing a performance by a bunch of Chuunibyou students, reading the Cultural Research Club's newspaper and the Newspaper Club's Scandal Steaks.

I tried to go near the northern area, but the Modern Warfare Club and Sengoku Period Research Society's war was ongoing and the next truce period was in an hour so…

Pat, pat, pat, somebody was patting my shoulders. I looked back and saw an orange-haired girl handing me a sheet of paper. "Please answer this survey." the girl said, "My name is Taimu Puraino, Class 2-C."

I answered the survey. "Here, done." I told her. Taimu took the paper from my hand and walked away. But before she could get out of earshot, she said something.

"Your future is going to get a lot rougher, Otoshigami."

"Eh?" but when I looked backwards, I couldn't see Taimu in the crowds.

Just who was she?

Back to enjoying the festival! The next area I visited was the west cultural department building, where I visited the Hokou Kenkyuukai's Northern Café. 'It's always a _fika_ here' said a sign in front of the door.

I sat down on one of the tables and saw that their business was going pretty slow. There were only eight people in the room including me.

When a guy with cool, sleek, blonde hair approached me, he said " _Velkommen._ My name is Lukas," said the guy, "What is your order?"

He spoke softly and quietly, "Berwald is great at making coffee." He told me.  
"I'll just take something you recommend." I told him. "Recommend?" He asked, and he looked to his side and started talking to some invisible friend who he called troll.

"I recommend coffee." Said Lukas.

"Okay…" he said.

"Anko, this guy wants coffee." Lukas told a guy with spiky hair.

"Sure!" said the spiky haired guy.

I received my coffee and started taking occasional sips from while playing my PFP.

After spending time in that café, I went back to the classroom. I checked the time on my PFP, it was already 5:00, so I wasted my entire afternoon in that quiet café.

"Ah, it's Otakuragi-kun!" greeted Sena, who was still wearing her maid costume, "The shop is already closed, but you can still help with cleaning up, right?" "Sure…" I told her, "I could help…"

"Then you can take these chairs downstairs with Haruna-san."

Sena said that, and I was sent outside with a pat to the back.

I held most of the chairs, Haru carried three. After bringing them down, we walked back up the stairs, after which I asked Haru something that has been plaguing my mind.

"Do you want to come with me to the after-party?" I asked her, before realizing what I had said, and warped it, "A-a-ah, I mean… I have nobody else to go with so…" I know I'm that pathetic in asking a girl to a dance.

"Sure, after cleaning up." Haru grinned at me. What a beautiful smile…

When we reached the classroom, we were greeted by Sena. "Otakuragi! Sweep the floor!" She told me while grinning.

While sweeping the floor with Nakamura, he asked me a question, "Hey, Chisaragi, what's your relationship with Haruna?" Bang, I felt like my head got shot. "Where did that question come from?!" I responded. "So… you're dating?" He said. "NO!" I shouted, which made some of my classmates who were cleaning look at me, "We're just clubmates!" I whispered to Nakamura, and he grinned, "Hmm, I'll believe you for a while."

At the after-party, I met up with Haru at the track, where they had set up a bonfire.

"Everyone, the dance is about to start." Said the student council president, Aoi Fujibayashi, who was standing at the makeshift stage and getting ready to start the party.

"Haru let me tell you something…" I told Haru.

"What?" she said. "I-I…" I said, "I don't know how to dance."

"Then do you want to sit this out?" she told me.

"Okay…" She then pulled my sleeve and told me to follow her

Haru led me back to the clubroom… where we found a blue-grey haired guy sitting on the couch.

He was cleaning his camera's lens when I cleared my throat.  
"Hey there, Miura…" I told him, "Enjoying the festival?"

"Chisaragi?!" He said, "What- wait, have you seen Ishiriki-san anywhere?"  
"I saw her near the field in a bunny girl outfit…" I told him. The pervert went outside, "See you later!" Miura shouted.

After driving that guy out… "Akihiro-san…" Haru said, "Can I call you Akihiro-kun?"

What?

"Wh-wha-what are you saying?!" I asked, "I mean, it's fine but…"

"Yo~~~!" Keiichi entered the room followed by Kizune and Maid Sylvia.

"Oh, you guys are here…" Kizune said.

"The movie was a success!" Keiichi shouted, "We'll make a follow-up next festival!"

And so, alone time with Haru was gone…

Oh well, at least the festival is done, I don't have to worry about anymore until the summer heat picks up… or do I?

* * *

A/N: I posted a poll on what kind of capture target would you like next time on my profile.

Please vote on the poll, because I need to know which direction I'm going to push IAD.  
Original plans would be to proceed with a bibliophile capture, but I'm leaving it to the community.

Volume 4 marks the end of spring, get your summer uniforms ready for the next chapters!


	20. Volume 4: Bonus Pages

Bonus Pages

Character Files:

Sayuri Sakurano

Hair Color: White  
Eye Color: Red  
Blood Type: AB  
Likes: High places, being called "Senpai", Tall areas  
Dislikes: People calling her a kid, Lolicons, Me for not giving her enough screentime.  
Recent Troubles: "Even though I got more popular, I'm pretty sure people don't even know I'm older than them."  
Pronoun used for self: _Watashi_  
Should-be Seiyuu: Kanemoto Hisako  
Notes: Loli character. I originally based her off Katyusha from _Girls und Panzer_ but I recently watched/played _Fate/Stay Night_ during my hiatus, and saw that I had made the loli's hair color white so… I incorporated a bit of Illyasviel von Einzbern in there.

Daisuke Miura

Hair Color: Bluish-gray  
E ye Color: Dark Blue  
Blood Type: O  
Likes: Girls, taking pictures of them, and selling those pictures.  
Dislikes: Flat-chested girls, Loli girls, and Iwate's Fujoshi delusions.  
Recent Troubles: "Have you seen that girl who shows up occasionally at the track? She looks good."  
Pronoun used for self: _Ore_  
Should-be Seiyuu: Miyata Kouki  
Notes: A perverted character. He is based off Kouta Tsuchiya/Muttsurini from _Baka to Test_. Though, I hope, he's not the reason I get sued for keeping this K+.

Sena Iwate

Hair Color: Reddish-Brown  
Eye Color: Brown  
Blood Type: A  
Likes: Keeping the class together, "That normal guy…" and her little sister Reika  
Dislikes: Chaos in the class, "That perverted Shirano…" and forgetting her bento.  
Recent Troubles: "Nakamura and Pettanko are suddenly getting closer to each other…"  
Pronoun used for self: _Watashi_  
Should-be Seiyuu: Hirano Aya  
Notes: I based her name and look from Sena from _OreImo_. She appeared in chapter 2 as the one who asked Sylvia if Akihiro "had a twin?" And have I mentioned that she's Class 2-D's Class Representative?

Reika Iwate

Hair Color: Reddish-Brown  
Eye Color: Light Brown  
Blood Type: A  
Likes: Yaoi, Onee-chan, "That pervert…"  
Dislikes: Boring Stuff, Yuri and when Sena forgets her lunch.  
Recent Troubles: "The Keiichi-san x Chisaragi-san pairing isn't exciting anymore!"  
Pronoun used for self: _Atashi_  
Should-be Seiyuu: Gotou Yuuko

Bonus Stories:

Fuutsu no D-Class (Normal D-Class) - BONUS

My name is Matsuo Nakamura, I'm 17 years old and study at North Aibi Private High School, Class 2-D.

If I would describe my classmates, I would say they're pretty unique.

If I'm seated at the third row of the second column, and the classroom had five rows and six columns…

The one at the first row of the fourth column is the extremely optimistic class representative Sena. (I forgot her last name.)

Then there's the flat-chested redhead, Pettanko, who sits right beside me and punches me if I ever call her 'Pettanko'. (Not like I have a choice, I forgot her entire name.)

Third would be the blond bespectacled guy who sits in front of me who likes being called 'Alfred'. He happens to be my best friend in class, though I forgot his name. He's very fascinated by life in America and the cuisine there.

Following him would be Kouki Shirano in the front row, the extremely useless Shirano. Not only is he perverted, but also horrible with studies. But he still happens to be my friend.

Beside Alfred would be Keira Katsumagi, the so-called 'Otameganekko'. What a mouthful her nickname is, but it's because of her frequent playing of Dating Sims/Galge, that she was dubbed such by the other girls.

To her right would be Hana Akizuki, the quiet bibliophile who almost never talks, and behind her would be Sylvia Chisaragi, the friendly twin of Akihiro Chisaragi who just transferred in a few weeks ago.

At the rear of my row would be Haru Haruna, a very normal girl who isn't very noticeable. Unless she talks to Otakuragi like a close friend, which really makes me wonder about their relationship.

At the very back of the class the most normal out of the original Otaku Kenkyuukai Trio, his name is Akihiro Chisaragi, but he is insulted by some and nicknamed by some as Otakuragi. In the entire class, he is ranked on the top, and none of us can understand how this guy, who never does anything but look out the window and play his PFP, becomes the smartest in the entire class.

Nobody in the other classes can wonder why us in Class 2-D are so various, because I'm pretty sure those at the top are observing us for how we get along.

At least you could say that it's just… D-Class.

 _Bonus Story END_

* * *

A/N: Volume 4 is now the longest IAD volume. My MS Word '07 tells me that the unedited version of Chapters 16-20 (without A/N) has 4,234 words! Compare that to the 2,105 of V3, the 2,508 of V2 and the 3,240 of V1.

I see my writing style has changed since I started working on those 'My World' stories I wrote on my notebooks years ago, the first version of _The Girl He Only Knows_ that I wrote this March, that one X-over I wrote, and the first two volumes of IAD that I wrote in less than one week.

IAD will continue when I see who gets the most votes at the **character poll** on my **profile**.

Thank you for the continuing support of my readers and the reviewers!

Remember to leave a review down there.

P.S: I forgot to say that I will only post a chapter per week starting when all the votes for the poll are finished.


	21. Volume 5: A Normal Day

In Another District: Volume 5

Chapter 1: Fuutsu to Hen…

It was hot today. Summer was just around the corner, but we were still in our winter uniforms.

In the classroom, the windows have been closed and we were using our AC units, outside, the cool spring breeze had been replaced with the static summer heat.

Nakamura approached me and asked "Alfred's asking if you want to go to the park tomorrow, what do you say?"  
I told him "I'm going to be busy for the upcoming exams." Nakamura was surprised by what I said, "E-E-Exams?!"

He ran off to his seat and left me be.

As more of my classmates entered, the more I felt the need to bring out my PFP and play.  
I could even remember the order of which my classmates entered the room…

Kongata, Arisato, Izumi, Meyers, Hiiragi, Shinozaki, Togashi, and Akizuki…

"Aaaaggghhh…" I felt a pain in my head when I looked at Akizuki, but it faded away quickly.

(English Class)

"I am a normal student," Tsunemura-sensei read in English… "Nakamura, please translate this into Japanese."

"Ore wa fuutsu no gakkosei." I expected a wrong answer, but Nakamura got it correctly in one go.

"Correct?!" Tsunemura-sensei shouted.

"Why are you so surprised, Tsunemura-sensei?" Nakamura smiled, "Is it not normal for me to get a correct answer?" For some reason, Nakamura was laughing.

"Don't get so cocky just you got one answer correctly!" The teacher snapped.

(History Class)

"The Taika Reforms took place in the year 645," explained Kikouka-sensei, "Not in 625."

"The Taika Reforms were…" The voice of the teacher toned out as I suddenly felt drowsy.

I think I should close my eyes for a while, because I feel rather tired.

I then dozed off.

(Lunchtime)

My eyes opened. I looked around and saw that there was nobody left in the room.

"That's weird… I don't normally sleep in class…" I said to myself as I walked towards the door.

"You must have felt really tired," A voice behind me said, "Akihiro-kun, are you tired?"

I took a glance of what's behind me and regretted it.

"Se-se-sena, w-w-what are you wearing?!" I asked.

"It's a nurse outfit that I found in my little sister's room." Sena said, "I think it's too tight, what do you think?" I thought about looking behind and answering, but then I heard Shirano and Alfred's voices coming from the hallway.

"Hey, Sena, have you seen my sister anywhere?" I asked, trying not to look at Sena.

"She was at the cafeteria with Haru-chan…" Sena was saying, "Why?"

"Nothing, just wanted to know…" I walked towards the cafeteria, but I looked behind just in time to see Shirano's nose erupt with blood at the sight of Sena.

(North Aibi High's Cafeteria)

"Sylvia, come with me." I pulled Sylvia away from the crowd, with Haru following.

"Akihiro-kun, what's this about?" Haru looked at me, "If it involves your 'chick hunting' then let me help."

"First of all, it's not 'chick hunting', it's called 'loose soul capturing'."

"Anyway, Sylvia, did you notice that people were acting out of character during class earlier?" I asked Sylvia, who replied, "My hagoromo detected magic earlier during class but failed to determine the source."

"Is this somewhat related to Sena-san dressing up in a nurse uniform?" Haru asked.

"Yes." Sylvia and I replied at the same time.

"Ah, okay…" Haru said, "So is this a loose soul's fault?"

"Correct," I told her, "Now we have to scan the school for that loose soul."

(School Roof)

I was looking around the school grounds while Sylvia was using her sensor's long range scanner.

"There's no mistake that there's a Loose Soul affecting the school," Sylvia said "But it has spread out too much to detect long-range."

"This'll take some time…" I mused.

(Afterschool)

I noticed that more of my classmates were acting out of character.

Then I felt very sick. Was this the loose soul's power? Or was it just my lifestyle?

I ran towards the Nurse's office, which was at the first floor, near the library.

On the way, I bumped into someone.

"Gah!" the person I bumped into shouted, "Watch it! Running in the hallways is a serious offense; do you want me to report this Aoi?"

I looked at the guy and saw a brown-haired guy with a student council armband.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" I asked him.

"I'm North Aibi's Student Council Vice-President, Ry-" another person bumped into the Fuku-Kaicho.

"Ah, sorry…" said the culprit, a girl.

"Not another violator!" he shouted, "though this new violator is a bit cute…"

"May I ask why were you standing in the middle of the hallway in the first place?"

"I-I-I was reprimanding Chisaragi for running in the hallway!"said the Fuku-Kaicho, who was caught off-guard by the girl.

"Ah… a conspirator of the alliance…" the girl said, before lifting her hand.

"Alliance?" I asked, while the Fuku-Kaicho was cowering in front of the mysterious girl.

"Otoko no kougan to funsai kudasai kikku!" the girl shouted, before kicking the fuku-kaicho in the crotch.

"GAAAAAH!"

"Never cross paths with me again please." The girl said, before running off towards the library.

"Uuuhhhh…" the Fuku-Kaicho moaned.

Then the door behind me opened.

"Huh? Chisaragi-kun?" said a familiar voice, "Why are you here?"

I looked behind me to see Aoi Fujibayashi.

"I was going to the Nurse's Office…" I told her.

"Okay… now, what happened to this idiot?" Aoi pointed towards the Fuku-Kaicho's body.

"He died in battle." I answered.

"I'M STILL ALIVE!" he shouted, before collapsing again due to the pain.

"He was kicked in the groin by a girl."

"Ah… he deserves it." Aoi said.

"Ah, Chisaragi, I heard Akizuki-chan's voice earlier." said a familiar voice.

Pettanko emerged from behind Aoi, "I was going to ask her about something."

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh? You didn't know?" Pettanko asked me, "I always go to the Student Council Room after school, because if I don't, Aoi-nee will sta-"

"Wait a sec, you mentioned Akizuki earlier." I asked Pettanko.

"I thought I heard her say 'never cross my path again' earlier, why?" Pettanko said.

So the girl was Akizuki…

"Want some tea, Chisaragi?" Pettanko offered.

"Ah, no thanks… I need to get back upstairs."

"Okay…" Aoi looked depressed.

I ran back upstairs towards the clubroom.

That's why I didn't recognize who the girl was… she didn't look my way or show her face to me, and I didn't recognize her voice because I've never heard her speak before...

The next capture target is my classmate, Hana Akizuki.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late upload… I was busy with other stuff, and I always forget to write. But that changed when I purchased a memo pad, where I constantly wrote my thoughts in.

I'll probably start on the new chapter next week, and post it around next week.

Anyway, can anyone guess the references in classroom scene? (During the part where Akihiro names the students entering.)

'Otoko no kougan to funsai kudasai kikku' means 'A kick that will hopefully shatter men's testicles.'

Fuku-Kaicho means Vice-President… Please tell me if I need should keep this in Japanese or change it to English.

Also, can somebody suggest a place where I can upload drawings in a way that I can share it here on FF? I recently drew some of the characters from IAD and want to share it here so you guys can visualize the characters… that would be nice…

Please leave a review… reading reviews make me happy…


End file.
